


without you, my skies are not blue

by whiterubys



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, makoto is a disaster lesbian and you can pry that from my cold dead hands, really fucking gay guys, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterubys/pseuds/whiterubys
Summary: Ann is badly injured during a Mementos trip, and Makoto takes her back to her house to patch her up.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	without you, my skies are not blue

**Author's Note:**

> *kicks open door to persona 5 fandom several years late* sup muthafuckas
> 
> anyway im ab 45 hrs into royal and im obsessed and i wrote this for my gf at 4 am so. sorry for any inconsistencies or ooc please be nice this is my first work for this fandom
> 
> enjoy!

“Come on, Makoto, it wasn’t that bad.”

_ “Wasn’t that bad? _ You nearly died!”

Ann winced as she put too much weight on one foot, and Makoto tightened the grip she had on her, shifting more of Ann’s weight onto her shoulders. Even then, she had the  _ audacity _ to retort, “I think you’re being a little overdramatic.”

“That’s your department, not mine,” Makoto bit back, silencing Ann with a steely glare. Makoto all but carried the other girl in silence the rest of the way to her house, and fumbled in her pockets to grab the keys to the front door while keeping her grip on Ann. With a tad bit of maneuvering and Ann mumbling under her breath, Makoto ushered her inside and onto the couch.

Ann groaned as she collapsed onto the soft cushions and Makoto turned on the lights. “Sis won’t be back for a while,” Makoto said, moving to the bathroom and grabbing antiseptic and cloth. She moved back towards Ann, who was laying on her side. “Hey-don’t lay down, you’ll get blood everywhere!”

Ann didn’t reply, which Makoto didn’t know was possible, only moaned in pain as she pushed herself back up to a sitting position. Makoto kept a hand on her side and knelt in front of her, lifting up her shirt to look at the damage the enemy had dealt Ann in Mementos.

It was pretty bad; they’d pierced her clean through the abdomen, and Akira’s medicine had aided in a large portion of her wound, but she still had a reasonably sized scratch and a record number of bruises.

Makoto bit her lip in concentration as she poured the peroxide on the cloth and dabbed it gently onto Ann’s wound. Ann immediately hissed in pain, grabbing Makoto’s shoulder to balance herself. “Jesus, Makoto! Give a girl some warning, would you?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Makoto said, pulling the cloth away from Ann’s skin. “Just… try to stay still for now, would you?” Ann said nothing else and Makoto took that as permission to continue cleaning the wound. “You really worry me when you get reckless like that, you know.”

Ann blinked, caught off guard. “Huh?”

Makoto sighed, pulling away from Ann and leaning backwards, legs folded underneath her. “I’m supposed to be the advisor of the group. I tell you guys what to do and I’m always expected to have a plan and know the best way for everyone to proceed, but…” Makoto fidgeted with her hands in her lap. “When you guys are reckless, I never know what to do. And when you get hurt, I feel like I’ve failed you. That it’s my fault that the plans fell through.”

Ann leaned forward, ignoring the strain in her wound. “Makoto…”

Makoto snapped out of her trance, looking up with wide eyes at Ann for a brief second. Then said, “I need to grab a bandage for you.” and quickly stood up and hurried off without another word. She came back a moment later, unwrapping a bandage from its package and carefully adhering it to the undamaged skin on Ann’s abdomen.

“Not everything’s your fault, you know.”

Makoto froze.

“Sometimes… things happen that can’t be helped. Plans go wrong, things get out of hand, one of us slips up and it sends the whole operation down a garbage disposal. Isn’t it kinda unrealistic to expect yourself to think of every possible variable while not giving credit to your plans that  _ do  _ work? Which is nearly all of them, by the way.”

Makoto looked away, unable to meet Ann’s eyes. “I…”

Ann took Makoto’s hands in hers, causing Makoto’s gaze to snap back to her, wide-eyed and glossy. “What happened today was no one’s fault but the shadow’s. You did absolutely everything you could, and you’re the most amazing strategist I know. Don’t be so hard on yourself. Without you, we wouldn’t be nearly as good off.”

Makoto couldn’t stop the smile that started to form on her face, and she wiped away the tears threatening to develop. “You did those first two palaces all on your own, though.”

Ann chuckled. “Yeah, and I had to listen to Morgana gripe at Ryuji the entire time while Yusuke rambled on about how, ‘fighting is a form of art!’” Ann did about the worst possible imitation of Yusuke which sent Makoto into a full blown laughing fit, doubling over and resting her head in Ann’s lap. Ann started to laugh with her, then immediately cut off with a shrill, “Ow!”

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Makoto said, adhering the rest of the bandage to Ann’s skin. “Try to take it easy for a few days, alright? I’ll tell Akira to give us a few days before we go back into Mementos.”

“Well, you won’t hear me complaining.”

Makoto spent a few more minutes with Ann on the couch, before leading her back to her bedroom. “You can borrow some clothes, if you want,” Makoto said, turning her back to Ann for a moment to turn on her bedside lamp. “You don’t mind staying here tonight, right?”

“Not at all. The trains have stopped running, anyway, so it’s not like I have much of a choice,” Ann said, and Makoto heard a drawer opening. “I forgot to mention it earlier because I was too focused on trying not to bleed out, but your house is really ni-” she cut off abruptly when Makoto turned around and let out a shriek of surprise. “What’s wrong?”

Ann had taken off her shirt to change, holding a t-shirt of Makoto’s in her hands. Makoto, meanwhile, was flushed red from head to toe, her eyes fixed on  _ one location and one location only. _ “OhyeahI’mtotallyfine!”

Ann blinked. “What?”

Makoto took a breath. Instead of voicing any of the thoughts she was presently having out loud because she was fairly certain she’d rather die, Makoto said, “Yes, I’m perfectly fine. The lamp just shocked me when I turned it on.”

Ann shrugged in response, pulling Makoto’s shirt on. She had the foresight to turn around before Ann took off her skirt to put on some sweatpants. “So much for overdramatic being my department,” she said, flopping down on Makoto’s bed and immediately groaning in pain

“Oh, ha ha.” Makoto quickly changed into her pajamas, glancing over her shoulder to ensure Ann wasn’t paying attention. Thankfully, she wasn’t, she was texting someone. “Who are you talking to?”

Ann hummed. “Akira. He wanted to make sure I was alright.”

Makoto let out a light laugh, pulling blankets out of her closet. “Morgana’s influence, I’m sure.”

“Oh, I don’t think it’s that.”

“Apologies,  _ Lady Ann _ , I must be wrong.”

“Ugh, don’t say that! It sounds weird coming from your mouth.”

“You’re right. I’m never wrong.”

“That’s not what I meant!”

Makoto fanned out the blanket on the floor, reaching up to her bed and grabbing the pillow from the side Ann wasn’t laying on. Ann quickly sent a text back to Akira, and raised an eyebrow at Makoto. “What are you doing?”

Makoto blinked. “Setting up my bed?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” said Ann, patting the other side of Makoto’s bed. Makoto quickly sent a prayer to every deity she could think of to keep her cool.

“A-are you sure? You’re injured and all, you need the space-”

“You’re not changing my mind, Makoto. Plus, I’d feel bad if you slept on the floor.”

Makoto sighed, knowing she wasn’t going to win this fight. “If you insist…” she said, setting her pillow back down on the bed and crawling in next to Ann. She flicked off the lamp, and the only light in the room was the faint glow of fairy lights from across the room.

Ann yawned. “I’m beat. I’m gonna sleep for at least 3 days.”

“You’ll wake up really dehydrated if you do that.”

“And I’ll  _ really _ have to pee.”

Makoto rolled her eyes, despite the fact that Ann couldn’t see her. “Hey Ann?”

“Yeah?”

“Please don’t get hurt again. It really scares me.”

Makoto felt the bed shift, and she turned to look at Ann, who was a hair away from pressing into Makoto. “I  _ won’t. _ Especially with you there to protect me. Like my knight in shining armor!”

Makoto flushed and quickly turned her face away, even though she was certain the lights were too dim for Ann to notice. “I… that’s good to hear. And I’ll… definitely protect you from now on.”

“It’s a deal, then!” Ann chirped happily, leaning up to press a huge kiss to Makoto’s cheek. On sheer instinct Makoto shrieked, which was a response that would haunt her for the rest of her living days. Ann laughed, flopping backwards onto the bed. “The student council president gets so flustered… I never would’ve guessed.”

“Well I can’t help it!” Makoto quickly defended herself, despite the fact that every single one of her organs just turned into a steaming pile of goo. “When a pretty girl kisses me, I’m going to scream!”

Ann rolled over, hovering over Makoto with a wolfish grin on her face. “You think I’m pretty?”

Makoto glared back. “Me and every person from here to the Atlantic.”

“Mm, I don’t think so. But it does sound the nicest coming from you.”

Makoto felt the tips of her ears heat up, which, what the fuck. “Well… I’m glad. Because you’re very beautiful.”

Ann blinked down at her, seemingly contemplating something. Then, “Can I kiss you?”

She never thought she’d see the day, but Makoto’s brain actually stopped working. She stared back at Ann in silent shock, unable to move or speak or even breathe. “Makoto? Earth to Makoto?” Makoto didn’t move. “Uh… your face is turning blue.”

“I…” Makoto finally forced her lips to move. “I thought you liked Akira.”

Ann snorted. “Akira? No. I’m pretty sure he and Ryuji have something going on.”

“Oh.”

“I don’t even like  _ boys. _ ”

“Oh.”

Ann laughed. “Makoto, are you brain dead?”

“Oh.”

“Oh God. I’ve killed the class president.”

“I… you can… kiss me… if you want…” Makoto mumbled, barely loud enough for Ann to hear. Not backing down from the surge of courage that had suddenly overcome her, Ann leaned in and kissed Makoto chastely on the corner of the mouth. Makoto blinked back up at her. “You missed.”

“Huh. Guess I did,” Ann said, her grin returning along with a blush Makoto couldn’t mistake, even in the dark. “Wanna show me where my aim was off?”

Makoto shook her head. “You’re such an idiot,” she said, wrapping a hand around Ann’s neck and bringing her down to kiss her, properly this time.

Makoto didn’t have much of a sweet tooth, but kissing Ann was not unlike tasting the flavor of a strawberry lollipop, or eating cotton candy from a fair, threatening to rot her teeth with the overwhelming sweetness and sheer addictiveness of her lips. They didn’t move for a moment, just pressing their lips together, Ann’s hands resting on either side of Makoto’s head. Ann moved her lips experimentally, and Makoto sighed into it, pulling Ann even closer. 

Ann pulled away after a moment, and Makoto stared up at her, the reality of the situation sinking in.  _ Holy shit. I just kissed Ann Takamaki. _

Not quite wanting the sweetness to slip away, Makoto leaned up, capturing Ann’s lips in hers once more. Ann hummed and flipped them over, wrapping her arms around Makoto’s back as Makoto hovered over her, slowly deepening the kiss and resting her weight on top of Ann, careful to avoid her wound. When they pulled apart for a gasp of air, Makoto leaned down to press lazy kisses onto Ann’s jaw, then her neck, then her collarbone, chastely kissing every bit of skin she could find.

“Makoto.”

“Hmm?”

“We should really sleep before you pass out on top of me.”

Makoto let out a soft laugh. “I suppose you’re right,” she said, rolling to the side, off of Ann. Ann wrapped an arm around her from behind, pulling her in close to her chest. Makoto moved her hand along Ann’s fingertips, the light feeling in her chest insistently fluttering around, unable to escape. Not that she’d have it any other way.

“Hey Makoto?” Ann said, her voice tainted with drowsiness.

“What?”

“Does this mean I get extra credit?”

Makoto snorted out a tiny laugh, nestling closer into Ann. “You’re such an idiot.”

“Yeah, but I’m  _ your _ idiot.”

Makoto smiled, lacing Ann’s fingers with her own. “Yeah, you sure are.”

The two girls fell asleep like that, and when Sae got home late at night and found her sister in bed with one of her classmates, she simply smiled a rare smile and closed the door as not to disturb them.

**Author's Note:**

> im rly gay


End file.
